In Your Arms
by SincerelyYours27
Summary: But at this very moment, with Alison's tears steadily soaking her sweater and the sounds of her uneven breathing filling her ears, Emily knew she had been wrong. She could see just how broken Alison is—how much her Ali needed her. Continuation of the scene from 7x06.
1. Chapter 1

"And I fell right for it," Alison whispered brokenly before being pulled into a tight embrace by the taller brunette.

In that moment, Emily felt like a fool for distancing herself from her first love. When Alison was hospitalized, it felt like she was running on autopilot trying to keep Ali safe. A part of the reason was because she felt responsible for letting the blonde voluntarily check herself into mental institute. But if she was honest with herself, it was because she couldn't bare to see Alison hurt again. Her love had been through hell and back, but it seems hell kept coming back to haunt her. She wasn't sure how she would fare had anything happen to Alison this time.

But old habits die hard. So when her friends were convinced Alison had murdered Charlotte that night, Emily faltered. She knew it was a mistake to hand over the jacket to A.D. but Hanna was the one in immediate danger. It was either her best friend whose life was in jeopardy or the love of her life who she figured was safe behind the walls of the sanitarium. It was an impossible choice. And it was the repercussions of that choice that led to her distance herself from Alison when the blonde was released.

Emily grabbed at anything and everything she could to fill up her time. The A.D. mystery/covering up Elliot's murder kept her mind occupied and her days filled. Her bartending job at the Radley made sure her nights were effectively scheduled off and whatever nights she had free, she filled them with Sabrina. _Sabrina._ The barista seemed like a nice enough girl. Emily genuinely liked her and had she been in California without a care in the world, the two of them might actually strike up a real relationship. But here, in Rosewood, Emily knew Sabrina was just a distraction away from the blonde she really wanted to spend time with. She felt guilty for putting her own needs above Alison's obvious ones. So she reasoned with herself that Alison wasn't alone, she had Aria. The petite brunette had been by Alison's side throughout the whole ordeal and Emily was all too willing to let Aria continue.

But at this very moment, with Alison's tears steadily soaking her sweater and the sounds of her uneven breathing filling her ears, Emily knew she had been wrong. She could see just how broken Alison is—how much her Ali needed her. The blonde's tearful apology had barely been uttered before Emily felt all resolve leave her body and drew Alison into her arms. She felt the blonde hug her waist, burrowing her face deeper into Emily, and all the brunette wanted to do was soak up all of Alison's pain, the ones Elliot caused, the ones Charlotte caused, and even the ones Emily herself caused. Holding Alison in her arms, she began to realize for the first time how much she needed to be with Alison too.

When she left for Pepperdine 5 years ago, she had deliberately refrained from keeping in touch with Alison. It wasn't that she didn't love her. It was that despite everything that has happened, she was still in love with Alison, and that fact terrified her. She had no idea how the blonde felt about her—they still have never talked about it. Emily couldn't spend the rest of her life pinning over someone who might not feel the same way. Moreover, she wanted to discover for the first time who she was without the looming threat of A. So in a desperate bid to reinvent herself, she distanced herself from everyone Rosewood-related, especially Alison. She tried to stay away because every time she lays eyes on Alison, the little voice inside her head went into overdrive. The voice reminded Emily something she had always known but never wanted to admit: she will always be in love with Alison. When she had told Spencer that being back in Rosewood, they all have fallen back into old patterns, she was not exempt from that observation.

The fundamental truth is, despite being in love with the blonde for most of her life, Emily is scared to death to _love_ her. Alison is the only one with enough power to shatter her heart into pieces. Since Alison's return to Rosewood many years ago, Emily had to keep her guard up around her, always had to keep her heart in check. But the way Alison looked at her tonight coupled with the sincerity in her voice and the vulnerability in her gaze, Emily had been struck to the core. Once the two were enveloped in each other's arms, she could feel the walls of her heart falling brick by brick.

Once the tears started, she couldn't quite get them to stop. It was as if the emotional weight of the past couple of days had caught up with her. Crying was not a common occurrence for Alison DiLaurentis. When the pressure was on, she toughened up, put on her best bitch face, and kicked her calculated brain into high hear. But the events of the past 24 hours had really thrown her. When she saw A.D's note affixed to her red jacket last night, she was truly hurt. Her friends had once again assumed the worst about her, all too ready to throw her to the wolves. It hurt to know that no matter how good she's been, she will always be the 15 year old manipulative, conniving Ali in their eyes.

When she showed up at the Brew that morning, she had initially planned to tear them a new one. If it was Bitch Alison they expected from her, then she was going to give it to them. But that plan dashed when she heard the hesitant tone in Emily's question. So she resisted her instinct to lash out and settled for a curt, sarcastic reply before storming out in true queen fashion. She had to admit she was a little disappointed when she heard running footsteps behind her and an arm grabbing hers that wasn't Emily's. The brunette had been avoiding her since her release, not daring to look her in the eyes for more than a few seconds at a time. She suspects now that Emily's actions were influenced by her guilt, but it still hurt to know that Em had let Spencer run after Alison instead of following her herself. Alison knew the other girls had their reservations about her but she always had the highest hopes in Emily's loyalty to her. Sure, that loyalty had been strained with the whole framing her and putting her in jail fiasco, but with her being there for Emily when she donated her eggs and Emily coming to take care of her after the accident, she thought they were beginning to rekindle their friendship again.

When Emily had shown up earlier that evening, face full of remorse and eyes shining with apology, Alison had reluctantly let her in. The two settled on the floor infront of her couch, the hesitant air around them manifesting into the physical distance between their seats. A barrage of emotions hit her all at once. She wanted to yell at Emily for betraying her again, wanted to ask why she'd been so quick to turn on her, yet wanted to crawl into the comfort of Emily's arms to escape the day's events, but she could do none of those things. So she settled for a clipped, "Don't" when Emily made a move to comfort her. She mentally slapped herself when she saw Emily's face fall as she slinked back, her shoulders slightly slumped in defeat. And as soon as Emily left her house, she felt a vague emptiness in her chest that she couldn't quite decipher. That emptiness is gone now that she's encased in the safe arms of her mermaid. As the brunette gently stroked her hair, whispering words of comfort in her ears, Alison knows that Emily cares and she believes that Emily is sorry.

Her feelings for Emily has been an enigma to her for as long as she can remember. Everyone thought that Alison had it all figured out when it came to her feelings for Emily, either dismissing it as a ploy to win someone over to her side or a flippant phase of "practicing for the real thing." The truth is, Alison herself isn't sure. The intensity of her feelings for Emily scares the living daylights out of her. So instead of facing them, she delays the inevitable by pushing them to the back of her mind. She knows Emily has always been her favorite, she has loved and cared for Emily more than anyone else in her life. When it comes to the brunette, Alison just has an instinctual need to protect and be around her. She knows whatever connection she and Emily have has always been more than friendship. She knows she loves Emily but does that mean she was gay? Or bisexual? She has never so much looked or felt for another girl the way she does Emily. So can one be "gay" for just one person? When she thought the A game ended 5 years ago, she thought she could give the two of them a chance. But with Emily bound for Pepperdine and herself no closer to figuring out her damn heart, she knew she couldn't ask the brunette to wait for her. So convinced herself it was for the best to leave things the way they were—friends.

She was naive to think that maybe the two of them would keep in touch. The calls became less frequent and the texts got increasingly shorter until they simply stopped altogether. Alison distracted herself by taking care of Charlotte, finishing school, and eventually getting a teaching job at Rosewood High. Throughout that time, Alison only saw Emily once. When the brunette returned for her father's funeral, Alison was by her side, knowing better than most the pain of losing a parent. Alison was a quiet but steady presence throughout the funeral, ready to comfort Emily but giving her the space to grieve when she needed it. But all too soon, Emily went back to California and Emily dropped off the radar once again.

It was around the same time that Elliot Rollins, or rather Archer Dunhill, made an appearance in her life. She'll admit it, she was _lonely_ and Elliot was great at playing the faithful, caring gentleman. Her father had all but bolted out of her life, Jason was busy at the Carissimi Group, and her friends were busy with their own lives. So when Charlotte died, she felt like Elliot was the only one left and she fell right into his trap. Her knight in shining armor quickly morphed into her tormentor from hell.

In that miserable room, her limbs strapped to the bed and her head muddied with the drugs in her system, her fogged mind found its anchor in Emily. Running away to Paris with the brunette had been a fantasy of Alison's since their younger days. It reminded her of a simpler time when it was just the two of them, all loving glances, stolen kisses, and hopeful plans. Whenever she could feel herself on the edge of insanity, her brain held onto Emily and she felt secure.

That instinct has never been more true than it is now with her head tucked perfectly under Emily's chin. Since the whole Elliot situation has unravelled, being in her mermaid's arms is the first time she has felt truly safe, and if she dares admit it, loved.

She didn't know or cared how long they stood there in the middle of Alison's living room, all too content to hold Alison as long as the other girl needed. Eventually, the blonde's tears subsided and when she lifted her face up to meet Emily's, she hesitantly whispered, "Will you stay?"

"Of course," Emily replied, her quiet tone matching the vulnerability of the moment.

The brunette reached up to Alison's face, brushing the last stray tear with the pad of her thumb, and offered a gentle smile which the blonde reciprocated. Emily took Alison's hand in her own, leading the two of them into Alison's childhood bedroom. When Emily rushed to the house for the second time that night, she found a shaken Alison sandwiched between the protective arms of Spencer and Hanna. After the police finished up collecting evidence in the room, Emily guided Alison out to the living room and her friends took the initiative to clean the taunting words off Alison's wall. Emily knew that despite the events of the night, Alison would be more comfortable sleeping there than the master bedroom tainted with memories of Elliot.

She situated Alison at the foot of the bed while she went about the blonde's room pulling out a tank top and sleeping shorts for herself. Alison quietly watched Emily, amused that after all this time, the brunette knew exactly where everything was in the room and felt completely at liberty to take what she needed. Emily quickly disappeared into the bathroom to change and when she returned, she found Alison curled up under the covers. Thinking the blonde was asleep, Emily made a move turn off the lights.

"Where are you going?" Alison demanded, her slightly panicked eyes locking onto Emily's.

"I'm not going anywhere," Emily assured, "Just turning off the lights."

Visibly relieved at the response, Alison's eyes remain on Emily's as she pulls her covers back in silent invitation. The brunette complied, claiming her spot on the empty side of the bed. As her eyes drifted close, she feels Alison turn, throwing her leg over Emily's, and burrowing her face in the crook of the brunette's neck. Emily's arm instinctively wraps around Alison's waist, her hand drawing absent patterns on the blonde's shoulder.

"Goodnight, Em," Alison mumbled, her gentle breathing steady on the brunette's neck.

"Goodnight, Ali," the other girl replied, turning her head to place a gentle kiss on Alison's forehead.

Alison pressed herself closer to Emily at the the gesture and surrendered herself to the day's exhaustion. When Emily felt the blonde's breathing steady out, she shifted a fraction and allowed herself to really look at the blonde. Despite her tears-swollen eyes and slightly rounder cheeks, Alison DiLaurentis remains the most beautiful woman she has ever had the privilege to lay eyes on. As she studied the facial features of her first love, her fingers tentatively reached out to stroke the side of the blonde's face. She held her breath when Alison shifted but sighed in relief when the blonde smiled in her sleep, apparently content with the physical affection Emily was lavishing onto her. In that moment, Emily knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was falling back in love with Alison. And judging by the way the blonde had treated her tonight, Emily hopes that maybe those feelings weren't one-sided after all.


	2. Epilogue

_"_ _Something told me it was over. When I saw you and her talkin' . Something deep down in my soul said,'Cry, girl.'"_

The familiar melodies of the song flowed through the dimly lit living room. Boxes opened and unopened were scattered throughout the space. Recognizing the song, Alison followed the music into the room and found Emily standing infront of the record player. Her back was turned away but Alison knew Emily was undoubtedly smiling to herself. Alison came up behind her, wrapping her arms around her girl's waist, and placed a tender kiss at the spot where Emily's neck meets her shoulders. In the midst of all the unpacking, Alison had abandoned her heels in favor of some comfy slippers, leaving the height difference between her and Emily more pronounced. The difference in their height is definitely something the blonde loves about the two of them and she suspects the brunette feels the same way.

Relishing in the feel of her girlfriend for a minute, Emily turned in Alison's arms. "Dance with me," she requested, her hand already moving to grasp Alison's.

"Fine," Alison dragged out as she dramatically rolled her eyes, her poorly hidden smile a telltale sign of her pretend annoyance.

Emily gently tugged the blonde closer, leaving no space between them, and wrapped her free hand around Alison's waist. Alison's head fell into place on Emily's shoulder, breathing in the familiar scent of her mermaid. The two swayed softly to the music, eyes closed, savoring the feel of each other.

Alison took the moment to reflect Emily's influence in her life. Whenever the brunette was near, she feels anchored—safe. It was as if she's been a spinning tornado her whole life and Emily's love has finally grounded her and allowed her to breathe. Nearly a year ago, startled by how close she had come to death once again, Alison had confessed her true feelings to Emily. She swore her heart nearly burst out of her chest when the brunette revealed she feels the same way. The two spent the rest of the day getting reacquainted with each other. The only sounds coming out of Alison's bedroom were gasps, cries of pleasure, and whispered I love you's.

After hours with no contact, Hanna, Spencer, and Aria practically broke down the door of Alison's house, worried that A.D. had returned to finish the job. Sufficed to say, the three were not prepared for the sight of their two best friends naked, Emily's face buried in Alison's neck, one hand gripping the blonde's thigh, the other disappearing between them, and Alison's face thrown back in pleasure. At Aria's horrified scream, the lovers broke apart, Emily quickly scrambling to pull the sheets over them. Hanna, never one for subtleties, broke the ice commenting, "So that's what Ali's orgasm face looks like." Emily froze, expecting Alison to snap back at the other blonde, but Alison surprised her yet again when she started laughing. The others quickly joined in the hysterics, teasing Emily relentlessly until the brunette kicked her three friends out with a promise to call back later.

Unsurprisingly, A.D. tried to come between them once their relationship went public. The torture came in the form of a clueless Paige being lured back into town in the hopes that Emily will leave Alison to reunite with her ex. But A.D. had underestimated the brunette. Emily had waited her entire life to finally be able to call Alison hers and she'll be damned if she let an ex, friendly or otherwise, jeopardize their relationship. The blonde, however, dealt with Paige's unexpected return a little differently and went all old school Alison Dilaurentis on the other girl. Alison sheepishly confessed the confrontation to Emily later that day, learning from her mistakes that hiding things from the brunette tends to blow up in her face. Emily reassured her girl that she had nothing to worry about and proceeded to spend the rest of the night buried between the blonde's thighs wiping away every last shred of doubt and insecurity from Alison's mind.

Navigating their relationship amidst the looming dangers of A.D. was by no means easy task. They had to learn to compliment each other's strengths and weaknesses, working together as a synchronized unit. When the whole A.D fiasco came to a close, Emily and Alison decided it was time to get out of Rosewood. Emily had finally saved enough money to finish school and Alison had every intention to follow Emily to California. Wanting to be close to Pepperdine, Alison bought a breathtaking place in Malibu by the water so Emily wouldn't have to stay in the dorms. Emily had initially balked at the idea of Alison spending so much money on her first house. But Alison had eased the shocked by explaining that with the stolen money returned to her and her shares at the Carissimi Group back in place, the house didn't take much away from her bank account. There was nothing Alison wouldn't do to ensure their fresh start together was perfect. Plus, the blonde fully considered the house both hers _and_ Emily's and wouldn't listen to anymore of that "her house" nonsense. Alison ended declaration with a kiss and teased, "Can't get rid of me now, Em," her eyes twinkling with affection.

A week after that conversation, the two are in the middle of unpacking and settling into their new home. Emily's semester would start in a couple of weeks and the two wanted everything in the house set so they can invite the girls over. Aria remained with Ezra in Rosewood, Hanna was in the middle of finishing up her business plan and would move out to LA at the end of the year to launch her fashion brand, and Spencer was kicking ass in DC. All five girls were committed to seeing each other as often as they can, not wanting to repeat the mistake of not keeping in touch the first time they went their separate ways. Hanna had called earlier in the day complaining that she needed a break away from business projections and would be flying out next week to see them. So Emily and Alison were busy making sure their house was ready.

"Do you remember the first time we slow danced together?" Emily suddenly asked, the notes of Etta James' "I'd Rather Go Blind" still playing in the background.

Alison lifted her face from its position at Emily's shoulder and chuckled, "How can I forget? You were so clumsy you stepped on my foot every two seconds."

"I wasn't clumsy," Emily defended, "I was nervous."

To say Emily was nervous would be an understatement. During one of their many sleepovers, the then freshmen were all taking about what to wear and who to take to the homecoming dance. As their friends excitedly chatted back and forth, Alison noted that Emily was usually quiet. The blonde threw Emily a questioning look and the girl confessed that she has never slow danced with anyone before and that she was nervous. Later that night, after everyone was asleep, Alison woke Emily up and dragged to brunette up to her room.

Alison proceeded to turn on some music, loud enough for the two of them to hear but not too loud that they'll wake up the others. The queen bee then turned around and pulled Emily to her, guiding the brunette on where to go. Other than a hug, it was the first time Emily had held Alison that close for that long. She thought her heart would burst out of her chest when Alison pulled Emily's arms to wrap around her waist. Every time Alison breathed instructions in her ears, Emily's knees buckled and her feet would knock the blonde's. Emily was sure that her clumsiness would result in Alison snapping at her and ending their moment. But the blonde was patient, amused even at Emily's apparently two left feet. With time, Emily's nerves melted away as her body followed the gentle rhythm Alison had set. The two remain wrapped in each other's arms until the soft rays of the morning ended their stolen time. The two snuck back to the living room to sleep before the others noticed their absence. Affected by the night's turn of events, Emily could still remember the stupid smile plastered on her face when she woke up.

"I wanted to dance with you at homecoming so bad but I couldn't," Alison regretfully admitted, "So I settled for shooting daggers at loser Ben all night." The blonde burrowed deeper into Emily's embrace, still remorseful of how she had acted in her youth .

The brunette gently squeezed the blonde's waist, knowing the touch would both soothe her girl. "Well, now you can dance with me whenever you want," Emily reasoned.

"And I can kiss you whenever I want."

Emily's soft laughter filled the room as she nodded in agreement, "Yeah, there's that too."

Unable to contain herself any longer, Alison turned to connect her lips to Emily's and let out a squeal when the brunette scoops her up in her arms. "Where are we going?" Alison breathed, linking her hands behind the brunette's neck.

"Testing out the new bed," Emily answered, capturing Alison's lips in hers again and walked towards them towards the bedroom.

In that moment, Alison knew that being in Emily Field's embrace was worth going through every bad thing in her life for. And now that they're embarking on a new chapter of their lives together, she was sure there will be many more moments to spend in Emily's arms—starting with tonight.

xxxxxxxxx

This was my first foray into writing fanfiction. So thank you guys so much for all the positive responses. I had originally planned for this to only be a one-shot but you guys convinced me to wrap it up so there it was. What did you think?


End file.
